breakingdawnwikixfandomcom-20200214-history
Diego
Diego was one of the newborn vampires featured only in the Eclipse novella The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner by Stephenie Meyer. He was tortured and killed by Victoria with help from Riley. He became Bree Tanner's friend, and mate, shortly before he died. Biography Early life Diego was born in November, 1987, in Los Angeles, California. He grew up in a lower-class, single parent home. When he was 16, his mother relocated to Portland for a job that then fell through. Diego worked part-time jobs to help out while he attended school. He had a goal in life: to leave his street life and go to college, and to help his younger brother get an education as well. He had some trouble with a gang at his high school, but managed to avoid them. However, when his little brother did not and died from it, Diego went crazy with grief. When he found out who was responsible for his brother's death, he stole a gun from the house of one of the gang members and avenged his brother. He was then cornered by the other members until Riley Biers came to his rescue, asking if he needed a new life. Then, he brought him to Victoria and she transformed him. In his first eleven months as a newborn vampire, Diego acted as the most responsible member, always looking after his lesser tamed mates, even if they didn't want to be looked after. Part of his obedience came from the fact that Riley had been his only friend since he became a vampire and was very loyal to him. He also had his leg ripped off once in a fight that erupted between some of his newborn members. ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' Diego became one of Bree's few companions (the other being "Freaky Fred") one week before they moved on to Forks and later became a love interest. He was first introduced while hunting with Bree, Kevin and Casey. He lectured the others for being reckless while hunting, but warmed up to Bree because she was one of the "tamer" newborns in Victoria's army. Diego was seen kindly and was appreciated by Riley, and was therefore reluctant to deceive him in order to gain information about the true leader of the army (Victoria, though she is known as "her" by the newborns). When Diego went to tell Riley about the truth about the sunlight, he disappeared. Bree later realized that Riley implied that he was dead when he returned alone; Victoria brutally tortured him to extract all information out of him (including the secrets that he shared with Bree) and eventually killed him, with Riley's help, for knowing the secret. Bree was distraught when she realized this at the battleground, and it was one of the reasons why she did not fight her fate at the hands of the Volturi. Physical appearance Diego had thick, curly black hair, full lips, and a faint olive tone to his vampire skin. He was lean but muscular and stood around 6 feet tall. As a human, he had brown eyes. Personality As a newborn vampire, Diego provided better control and discipline than the rest of his army, and for that he was given responsibility of taking care of the lesser tamed newborns, and was very smart and careful with his actions. He had a liking to music, which drove him to steal from malls at night when he grew tired of his old CDs. Unlike most of the newborns, he was friendly and responsible, and liked to think independently. His loyalty to Riley was unwavering and Riley was very fond of him, but it was also what brought him to his demise, as Riley helped Victoria murder Diego. As Victoria mercilessly tortured him to death, Diego revealed everything that he'd learned with Bree, including the secret promises they'd made, before she killed him. Relationships Diego had a mother and a deceased little brother as a human. When he became a vampire, he was coven members with his short-lived mate, Bree Tanner, Riley Biers, Victoria and many other newborns in the newborn army. ]] Bree Tanner Bree Tanner was Diego's mate. They quickly formed a close bond after they got to know each other better during a hunting routine in Seattle. Diego kissed Bree twice in the novel, and proved to her that the vampire traditions were fictional; for instance, vampires don't burn in sunlight or get killed by stakes. Bree initially was cautious about him, just like everyone else, but warmed up to him when they went hunting together and realized that he was different and wasn't dangerous. Eventually, they fell in love shortly before he died. They actually formed a "B.F.F secret ninja club", with a secret handshake that Diego died too soon to complete. ]] Riley Biers Riley gave Diego a chance at a new life after nearly getting killed by his enemies. After becoming a vampire, Diego held more responsibility over the army's actions than the other vampires and Riley grew very fond of him. He basically held a thinner leash and allowed Diego to do almost whatever he pleased. Diego trusted Riley with his life because he was his first friend in the vampire world, which became his fatal doom when he told Riley and Victoria about the sunlight's true effects on vampires. Riley was actually pained to watch him die. Appearances *''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' See also *Seattle newborn army *Bree Tanner and Diego